


Honest

by MrProphet



Category: The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Honest

“Where are you going?” Dream asked the man.  
“Anywhere and everywhere,” the man replied.  
“What are you seeking?” Dream asked the man.  
“One honest man in all the world,” the man replied.  
“How long have you sought?” Dream asked the man.  
“Longer than I can remember,” the man replied.  
“Why do you seek?” Dream asked the man.  
“I made a vow,” the man replied.  
“To whom did you swear?” Dream asked the man.  
“I can not recall,” the man replied.  
“What will be your reward?” Dream asked the man.  
“I know not that there shall be one,” the man replied.  
“And how often have you faltered?” Dream asked the man.  
“Never,” the man replied.  
“Then look in the mirror,” Dream told the man, “for your search is done.”


End file.
